


R/First/茶布

by 13point42



Category: Jojo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 07:26:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18988030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/13point42/pseuds/13point42
Summary: *无脑pwp





	R/First/茶布

借着帮忙处理伤口这种名义把人留在这里应该算个好办法，布加拉提想到小时候母亲讲过当年她就是遇到了被鱼钩钩进手掌的父亲，帮他处理伤口后被不善言辞的父亲请到家里做客，一来二去就感情加深走在一起，虽说结果是分开了，但开头总是好的。

阿帕基把最后一圈绷带绕好用医用胶带贴上，他对自己从来没这么细心过，小伤口随他去大伤口也随意缠几圈，以前大多数时候甚至懒得消毒，包扎只是作为止血措施，防止血染湿衣服。但布加拉提对阿帕基来说总是例外，现在他不得不对布加拉提的伤势上心，“你感觉怎么样？”

布加拉提抬抬手臂，捆得不松不紧，“挺好的，你有这方面天赋。”

“嗯。”阿帕基处理完这个伤口才意识到两人坐在一张床上有多暧昧，布加拉提当年显然没想过以后会有人和他分享一张床，购置的床并不适合两个成年男性近距离坐在一起。他之前怎么不觉得两个人挨得这么近，只要稍加留意，甚至能闻到布加拉提身上淡淡的血腥味，视线不自然地转移开，“那我先回去了。”

布加拉提梗着脖子，双手撑在床上也觉得僵硬，下意识捻着床单来缓解焦虑，视线倒是跟着阿帕基从裤脚漏出的脚踝走到了门口，他已经听到了手搭在门把手上转动半截齿轮咬合的声音。

那双脚停在门口，布加拉提顺着笔直挺立被黑色裤腿裹住的长腿向上看，从金属的腰饰，交错的胸间束带一直移到那张熟悉的好看的脸。

阿帕基踌躇着也回望向布加拉提，明知故问，“外面是不是下雨了。”

“是在下雨，你留下明天走吧。”布加拉提起身，他刚刚脱掉了上衣，虽说是处理伤口，但钢链手指完全可以只扒拉下来袖子，而不是像现在这样光裸着上身靠近对方。思忖片刻，他也明白不能一直让阿帕基迈出最开始的那一步，适当给点甜头总是必要的，“我先去洗澡。”

“我——”阿帕基拽住布加拉提的胳膊肘又在意识到可能会拉扯到伤口后马上放开了，布加拉提挑眉看他，阿帕基知道自己应该说些什么，他重复了一个吞咽动作，“……我等你。”

这显然不是布加拉提期待的满分答案，最多及格，还是看在喜欢这个人的基础上加了额外的分。

阿帕基又踏着刚刚离开时的轨迹回到了床边，他有些坐立难安，布加拉提现在作为干部收入可观，房子却还是同普通单身人士一样简洁，床头柜摆着布加拉提小时候和父亲的合照。他还想多看看布加拉提平时居住的地方，浴室传来的水声就已经让他大脑当机难以思考下去了，他甚至觉得浑身僵硬，眼神也不敢再向四周瞟，一瞬间他觉得自己像个闯入他人房间的贼，多看一眼都在窃取秘密。

为了转移注意力而打开的电视并没有真正的让阿帕基静下心来，淋浴声透过厚实的墙壁被赋予一种朦胧的模糊感，阿帕基很难控制自己不去想浴室里旖旎的风景，他进去有些时候了……阿帕基掌心已经被紧张和隐秘的兴奋激出一层汗来，墙上的时钟分针已经走过了快半圈，他只知道一些女人会磨蹭着洗漱，没想到布加拉提洗澡也要花这么长时间，是手臂上的伤口不太方便吗。

在胡思乱想中水声停了，阿帕基在布加拉提出来的同时瞬间站了起来走向浴室，身形交错时他甚至刻意屏住呼吸避开了对方身上散出的薄荷清香，“那我去……”

但布加拉提并没有让他把话说完，单手扯着阿帕基的衣领将人拉低到自己的海拔，让未说完的话湮没在猝不及防的亲吻里，舌尖探进阿帕基微张的唇缝，一一扫过齿列，在碰到对方温润炽热的舌时又有些犹疑地退了回来，布加拉提用舌舔舐过自己干燥的下唇，松开攥着衣服的手后退一步。

阿帕基愣住了，他没想过一切进展的这么快，他本想一会儿洗完澡出来等个好的时机，也许是电视里主持人解说的间隙，也许是一起看个电影，在结尾后屏幕暗下来时表露自己的心意，他本还担心对方的心情是不是同自己一样。

他刚刚一直由于惊讶而睁着眼，知晓他们距离之近，甚至可以看清布加拉提眼睛里睫毛的倒影，像湖底影影绰绰的树木。事情跳过了应有的步骤，阿帕基应该说些什么，但身体控制语言的部分似乎因为那个吻而损坏了，他也难以抑制地去追寻对方身上好闻的味道。

“你流汗了，”手指搭上近在咫尺之人的脖颈测试突突跳动的脉搏，那是一种不加掩饰的欣喜回应，食指紧贴着布料蜿蜒向下，布加拉提已经开始觉得身体燥热起来了，对方也是同样，“你硬了，雷欧。”

过于直白的邀请不由得阿帕基顾虑更多，双手托着布加拉提的脸延续了刚刚未尽兴的事，在他们唇舌纠缠的同时，也感觉到对方的手臂向下替自己解开了裤子的拉链。

阿帕基抱起布加拉提快步走到床边，欺身压了上去，单薄的床被两人体重压得吱呀作响。不知是长时间的淋浴还是刚刚激烈的亲吻，他能清楚看见布加拉提脸上泛起的红潮，手臂撑在对方身体两侧，用自己的身体笼罩着对方。布加拉提真好看……阿帕基这么想着，感觉自己永远都看不够。布加拉提因为自己的亲吻而喘息和情动，身体因为自己的抚摸而轻颤，此刻自己属于对方，而对方也属于自己。

喘息的空档里阿帕基脱去自己上半身的衣服，他本来想洗个澡但现在情况似乎不允许他离开，“还以为你会用钢链手指的能力脱衣服。”

布加拉提引着阿帕基的手到自己浴袍的腰带打结处，抬起膝盖顶住对方胯下硬起来的性器，“我认为你会想亲手脱掉它。”

见惯了布加拉提严肃认真的样子，甚至在起初一度觉得对方不通情理，在之后的相处中他逐渐了解到了对方的为人，也知道那仅仅是出于对方简单纯粹的性格，阿帕基从未想过布加拉提会这样引诱自己。

情欲已经几近吞噬了阿帕基残存的理智，他只想去探寻对方的身体并渴求更多。

宽大的手掌在布加拉提身上四处游走，阿帕基探索着那透着暗红的脖颈和饱胀的胸部，放松下来的肌肉揉弄起来也极为柔软，他实在是太瘦了，指节快能感受到肌肉下覆盖的肋骨，腹部紧绷着，因为情色的摸索而微微弓起，他没穿内裤，可以直观地看到身下早已挺立起来的性器，索性用手替他套弄起来。

“这里……隔音怎么样？”阿帕基已经有些抑制不住，帮对方撸动了几分钟就挺身将自己的性器也和对方贴在一起磨蹭，手箍着让两人离得更加紧密，上半身贴近对方用舌头去舔对方露出的耳朵，那里已经红透了，兴许是平日都藏在齐颔的短发下很少暴露出来，在被潮湿的吐息灌进耳朵里时，布加拉提就已经忍不住把手搭在对方肩上，但好在迅速忍住了推开对方的意图。

“隔音挺好的。”布加拉提没想到被舔耳朵快感会这么强烈，他能感觉到阿帕基湿热的软舌描摹着耳廓，一点点探进耳道里，受不了地撇过头去，却更方便对方动作，下体也被人撸动着，最直观地感受到那昂扬的火热。谁能想到一开始雨夜里浑身冰凉的人会有这样灼人的热度，布加拉提感觉到意识离自己而去，身体沉浸在一片温热的水里随着对方掀起的波浪起伏，“你别摸了。”

“我刚刚做了准备，”布加拉提深吸一口气，“你可以直接插进来。”

阿帕基用手探到对方下身，果不其然摸到湿漉漉的一片，原来刚刚那么久是在浴室一个人摸索……手扶着阳具顶在那不住收缩的穴口，那里好小，阿帕基没有和男人做的经验，但他确信布加拉提已经做好准备，声音低沉沙哑到自己都辨识不出来，“不舒服就和我说。”

已经被开发过的小穴还是很难容下阿帕基巨大尺寸的阴茎，布加拉提意识到这和自己在电影中看到的以及自己用手指的经历全然不是同等级别的压迫感，很少有人靠他这样亲近，刚刚阿帕基压过来的时候防御机制就已经轰然作响，这样近的距离在往常意味着危险和受伤。更别说现在那粗长的肉棒仅仅是挤入了一个头部，布加拉提就不得不大口喘气来缓解那巨大的压迫和强烈不适的肿胀感，他想叫阿帕基关掉灯，却张开口说不出话只能发出断断续续的呻吟。

这种不适感很快就消失了，不是因为适应了，而是阿帕基强忍着抽插的欲望退出去了，他帮布加拉提浸出的满额头的汗，“不插入也可以，没必要做全。”

“哈啊……嗯，你先插进去两根手指。”布加拉提不管对方说的退却的话下意识下着命令，随后就感觉到两根手指捅进了柔软的甬道。

阿帕基跟着对方的指示在里面探索着，布加拉提之前已经扩张的比较充分，插入两根手指还算轻松，可惜低估了阿帕基性器的直径，导致进了一半被迫退出来重新扩张。里面的软肉用比呼吸还急促的速度缠上来，又被第三根进入的手指推挤开，但仍是热情地吞吐着接纳着外来者的入侵。

“可以稍微……抽插几下，然后分开手指，啊……”他人的手指同自己的过于不一样，大一号的指节磨蹭着肠道的软肉，他一开始只觉得麻木和酸涩，但久了在对方蹭过一个奇怪的点时，电流般强烈的快感瞬间窜过脊髓让他忍不住挺身并叫出了声，“阿帕基……”

在陌生的快感中他还是叫了姓氏，没了刚刚引诱时叫人名字的那份冷静，阿帕基安抚性质的吻落在布加拉提的额头和眼睑上，轻轻咬住耳垂用舌尖挑逗，“我在这，没事的。”

扩张持续了近十分钟，阿帕基拒绝了布加拉提帮他套弄下体，他不想自己还没进去就射在外面，最终他张开手指已经能轻松撑开后穴，明白已经可以进入的瞬间无疑是狂热又兴奋的，他看到布加拉提眼睛也亮晶晶地看着他用阳具抵着后穴。

刚刚开索出的敏感点让布加拉提眼眶红了一圈，现在硕大的肉棒又缓缓地插入了自己的下面，那个本不应用来做这些事的地方，他想看清楚两人结合的过程，饱满发胀的紫红色龟头把紧缩的入口撑到了极致，粗长的柱身也慢慢没入了穴口，推挤出了不少润滑用的液体。

布加拉提只觉得内脏都要被压迫到碎裂，同时又感到前所未有的充实感，他喜欢雷欧·阿帕基，爱他的正直善良，也爱他为曾经犯下过错的悔意。他听到阿帕基全部插进去后满足的叹息，心底也不由为他开心，“你动吧。”

阿帕基手扶住那劲瘦的腰肢，下身缓慢抽插起来，布加拉提心理准备好了身体却还是很难迅速进入状态，阿帕基只觉得肠肉绞得他太紧，拔出来都有些费力，但毕竟润滑用的够多，多进入几次就能感觉到明显软化了下来，布加拉提也逐渐能享受到这个过程小声哼哼着。

“唔……嗯啊……”布加拉提扯着阿帕基头发强迫他弯下腰同自己接吻，对方一直在探寻着刚刚的那个点，有几次撞到了，延伸出的快感激出了布加拉提几滴泪，他的前端也被阿帕基的手掌爱抚着，后面还被炙热的肉棒贯穿，阿帕基愈发熟练了，连续好几次都刻意苛责那里的敏感点，还用手指蹭过滴水的铃口，猛烈的快感让布加拉提实在忍不住召唤出钢链手指猛击向床侧的墙壁，刚好被击中灯的开关，头顶的明灯闪烁几下便失去作用让屋内陷入了黑暗。

“啊……啊啊……嗯……嗯啊……”替身很快被收回了，阿帕基就像没看到这个插曲一样继续在恋人身上耕耘着，他浑身也出了不少的汗，大多数随着激烈的动作滑落到身下人的身上，不能看到布加拉提因快感而潮红的脸和湿漉漉的眼睛是一大损失，但同时他的负罪感也减少，可以大开大合操干起来，那磨人的呻吟声是绝佳的催情剂，他只觉得体内的火难以消退，甚至在抽插中窜生地更加火热。

“舒服吗，布加拉提？”阿帕基把阴茎退出去不少，专门抵着对方敏感点研磨，布加拉提反应太过激烈，他甚至得放弃帮对方抚慰前面转而一只手扶住腰，一只手抬高对方臀部来继续操弄那个汁水四溢的菊穴，床咯吱作响，床事太过激烈让它发出不堪重负的声响，阿帕基却已经管不得床是否会塌掉，咬着对方耳朵，“回答我呀。”

会阴处偶尔也被阿帕基爱抚，布加拉提没想过这件事会舒服到这种程度，他本以为会没太大感觉，现在强烈的快感充盈了身体，阿帕基还埋首去啃咬胸前凹陷的乳头，那里本来含蓄地缩着却在舌头的舔弄和牙齿的啃咬下逐渐立起来，舔弄和吮吸的水声弄得布加拉提很不好意思，手脚也无力，腿早就绕上了阿帕基的腰来承受更猛烈的撞击。

跳动的肉棒被小穴吸吮着，阿帕基只想把嚢袋都塞到那紧实的甬道里去，力气也灌注地越来越大，他想压榨出布加拉提更多悦耳的声音，那些被捻断的呻吟，断续的喘息和无意之中叫出的名字比情话更甚。

又一次去索吻时阿帕基尝到了血腥味，察觉到对方在咬着下唇抑制呻吟声，他放缓了抽插的速度，手指插进布加拉提嘴里，“不要忍着不叫……布鲁诺，不要当个坏孩子。”

“雷欧……”

阿帕基没听过布加拉提如此委屈的声音，音节带着颤抖，因为手指的介入而发音模糊，他小心避开牙齿不让它磕到自己的手指。

“太舒服了……我，嗯……有些受不了……”

阿帕基听到他小声的抽泣声，用亲吻去安慰他，和之前蛮横侵占的吻不同，这次他轻轻咬着布加拉提柔软的下唇，用舌头去舔过流血的伤口，没了灯的照明他并不能看清对方的表情，“那我慢一点。”

阿帕基将布加拉提半侧过身去，抬起一侧的腿，他能察觉到大腿内侧痉挛的颤栗，体液在刚刚沿着大腿滑落让手都有些打滑，掌心也生出一种握冰后的刺热。另一只手从腋下穿过去揉弄刚刚被冷落的胸部，“我没管着你嘴巴，你别再咬自己。”

布加拉提嗯了一声没多的回应，这个体位进的比刚刚更深，手搭上小腹，他快感觉那里都被顶到凸起，但手附在上面什么也没感觉到，原来只是错觉。他用阿帕基操他的同等频率来套弄自己的性器，乳头被摸起初其实没什么感觉，但大概是与后面的快感同步了，现在被揉弄着乳头竟然有细微的麻养感，他又想和阿帕基接吻了，这个姿势这点上很不方便。

“还是用刚刚的姿势吧，”布加拉提闷声道，“我想亲你。”

阿帕基也很喜欢亲布加拉提，他的嘴唇很软，很容易让人联想到松软可口的小点心，但他同样喜欢布加拉提的屁股，他曾做过难以启齿的梦，梦里布加拉提骑在自己身上起伏，而自己双手托着对方臀部揉捏，当然此刻真正摸到了才发现人的想象力是有限的，手指陷进臀肉的触感是任何美梦都难以比拟的。

布加拉提重新调整姿势，在对方给自己垫枕头时抬腰，这样的缓冲似乎能让腰好受一些，也能更好插到那个舒服的地方。

“你可以快一点，”布加拉提用腿勾着阿帕基的腰，两人交换了一个吻。

阿帕基重新进入了那个柔软湿热的地方，有了先前的经历他不敢抵着那个地方狠操，只敢偶尔蹭过那个地方，但仅仅是这样他也察觉到布加拉提腿缠地越来越紧。他包裹住布加拉提的手替他撸动溢水的前端，后穴也绞得越来越紧。

察觉到对方快到了，阿帕基就开始狠厉地攻击起那个肠道内舒服的点，龟头狠狠破开缠上来的肠肉撞击上腺体，布加拉提的呻吟变了调，腿紧紧缠住阿帕基腰肢让对方和自己贴合地更近，自己也抬高臀部迎合着猛烈地抽插，嚢袋拍打臀肉的声响听的人耳热，快感对他来说还是太过强烈了，比疼痛还难忍受，其实中途手臂上的伤口就裂开了但现在那种感觉都被洪水般的快感掩盖过去了。

“啊……”布加拉提感觉穴口火辣辣的，那里肯定被插肿了，下次不一定什么时候才能再做了，性欲让他沉沦，阿帕基这个人则更甚。

最终布加拉提小腹抽搐着射了出来，阿帕基最后猛地冲刺几下拔出来靠自己撸动着射在布加拉提的小腹上。

阿帕基想躺到一边去却差点掉下床，两个火炉挤在床上才突然笑出了声，之前因为紧张一直没能有什么笑意展露出来，此刻他们有时间好好地呆在一起。

布加拉提享受过高潮地余韵后呼吸平缓不少，半侧过身子搂住阿帕基的腰，“我买了个新房子，你之后回去收拾一下我们后天搬过去。”

“你什么时候买了房子？”阿帕基他起身去给布加拉提接水喝，刚才接吻的时候他感受到对方嘴唇有些干燥起皮。

“前几天。”

布加拉提又笑到，“我们可以去买张大点的床。”


End file.
